Prehistoric Hero
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After the changeling invasion, Twilight Sparkle was not quite as forgiving towards those who betrayed her. But what's with the recent happenings of bad luck? And why was Scootaloo left for dead in an alley? Who is this strange saurian pony? Song-fic [Twilight x OC] Rated T for mild blood and gore, and miniscule amounts of bad language. This is also a partial scoot-adopt fic
1. Chapter 1: Who needs you?

**I do not own Friendship is Magic or The Land Before Time, nor' will I ever! I don't own any of the songs either! The only things I do own are OC's. This is my first fanfiction by the way, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Any flames will be used to cook the sharptooth's kills! In this one twilight was not so forgiving towards her friends, brother and mentor at the rehearsal, and she starts singing songs that all reflect her emotions or stories of ages past. And right now she takes the time to tell her friends, family and mentor these three hurtful words..."Who needs you?" **

**Also you will probably not be getting much to read because I am still a student and am in summer school. So between that, and babysitting my sister...I can only say that I will try to update as soon as possible! Well enough of that! Enjoy! Discord if you please...**

**Discord: Please what?**

**The disclaimer!**

**Discord: What about it?**

**UGH! Do the disclaimer you old goat! Now!**

**Discord: fine fine! The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Mlp Fim and land before time are owned by Laura Faust, the hub network and Universal Cartoon Studios respectively. Thanks and enjoy the glorious prehistoric chaos!**

Blah=someone talking

_Blah=someone thinking_

_Blah=someone singing_

It was now a few days after the changeling invasion, and repairs were well underway. Princess Celestia had told her student Twilight Sparkle that she had a real wedding to plan, but she has done no real progress so far...and this has set off alarm bells in her friends, brother, teacher and foal sitter! They know that Twilight would get a lot done in a very short time! So the princess, the elements of harmony, and shining armor went looking for twilight to make sure she was ok and not in any danger. "TWILLY! WHERE ARE YOU SIS?!"Shining Armor shouted with so much worry in his voice that it sounded like he would have a nervous breakdown!

"Hey guys, there she is! I found her! I found her!" Pinkie Pie started bouncing in place as she said this.(AN:Look I'm not gonna describe what these guys look like because anyone who has watched friendship is magic at least once should know what they look like! And if you haven't...then watch a few episodes and come back later! Now back to the story!)

When they looked where Pinkie was pointing at, they were in for the shock of a lifetime! Twilight was at a café and looked to be kissing a colt that was roughly the same age as her! But he was not an ordinary pony, he looked to be a mix of a Pegasus and a reptilian creature none of them had seen before! In place of feathery wings, he had long leathery wings, a wingspan of roughly 16 feet from tip to tip. He also in place of ordinary pony legs, he had lion legs, even his tail was a lions tail! He also had long saber like fangs jutting from his upper lip. His cutie mark was a skull of some sort overlapping a drill and a pick axe. That's when all tartarus broke loose...Twilight saw them!

"What do you all want? Can't you see I'm on a date with my colt friend here?!" Twilight said with so much venom in her voice you could practically taste it. Princess Celestia was about to speak, but the colt came to twilights side to try and calm her down. "Please, everypony, we are just trying to enjoy a relaxing date before we have to help with the wedding."

Rainbow Dash then spoke up in her usual arrogant tone of voice. "Oh ho, nice try buck tooth, but we don't trust ya one bit!" The colt didn't take to kindly to this, and got right up in Rainbow's face! "You callin' me a liar?" "I didn't say that!" "You we're thinkin' it!" She looked back at the others clearly freaked out. "Girls, Shining, I don't like this guy, he reads minds..."

The mystery colt then takes the time to introduce himself. "Names Diego frie-AUGH!" Before he could finish, applejack began to shake his paw really hard. "Well howdy doo there Diego! Ah'm applejack, good to meetcha!" When she let go Diego's arm was still going up and down so fast it was a literal blur! At least until spike came up and stopped it for him. Sending a grateful look towards spike, he waited for the others to introduce themselves. "The names Rainbow Dash! Fastest Pegasi in all of Equestria!" Next a voice that sounded like it should belong to a noble spoke up. "Hello there darling. My name is Rarity, and I must ask what happened to your wondrous coat and mane to make them this filthy?!" She asked Diego once again slipping into her fashionista side.

Before Diego could answer, he was pounced on by a pink blur on a sugar high! The mare was speaking so fast, one would think that she would end up biting off her tongue. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I throw parties in ponyville! Are you new here? Huh? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you?" "Not really. I've been to canterlot once before. It was when I was just a young colt. Also...when did you lose your mind?!" Diego asked somewhat disturbed by her crazy rambling. But pinkie took no notice of this, and just kept smiling. He then looked at the butter colored mare, who was trying to make herself invisible by hiding behind her mane. "And what's your name?" Diego asked, trying to make himself look less intimidating. She spoke in a whisper that was **just** loud enough for his ultra sensitive hearing to pick up. "Um...I'm Fluttershy." He smiled kindly at her. "Well it is very nice to meet you miss Fluttershy."

Shining Armor then walked up to Diego and started to go into overprotective brother mode. "When did you and my sister meet? What are you?! Why did Twilly never tell me about you?!" Diego however, was not intimidated in the slightest. He just answered all of Shinings questions calmly. "In order? Two years ago, I'm what's known as a Dino Pony, and she didn't want you to kill me with a stick, or nag her to death. And yes, it could happen." He then turned to the princess and knelt down. "I apologize for keeping Twi from her duties your majesty. But we haven't seen or heard from each other in over a month, and I felt the need to make it up to her by taking her on a date."

Celestia just smiled at the stallion before her. She could somehow tell that the love he and twilight gave to each other was real. Not like those fakey high school crushes. "It is quite alright Diego. But I must ask twilight, what is troubling you so greatly?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to play along. "With all due respect princess Celestia, I don't know what you're talking about." Fluttershy then spoke up about their concerns. "Twilight, we know that something is wrong. You're usually so much quicker and more efficient at getting big events like this set up. Please tell us what's wrong." But twilight was still very skeptical. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine!"

Applejack piped up this time. "Come on now sugarcube. Y'all can tell us anythin' that's botherin' ya. We're your friends." At this Twilight snapped. "For how much longer?! You all have just been using me since day one of this so called 'friendship'. So how is this any different?! BAH! Who needs you?!"

This caused the Mane five, Shining Armor and the princess to stare at her wide-eyed and open mouthed! Princess Celestia then got the nerve to ask her student what was wrong. "Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, what are you saying?!" "What you guys said and did to me at the rehearsal made me do a lot of thinking. And I've learned that you guys will abandon me at a moments notice! And you all couldn't even activate the elements of harmony without **ME**! I'm the magic. Not only that. I'm also the brains of this operation! And you all just threw me out like lukewarm water that has no use! And if that's how you feel...then who needs you?!" Before anypony could react to this, Twilight began to sing out her frustrations, first aiming her words at Pinkie Pie.

**Twilight**

_I need you like a hole in the head!_

_And I need you like a bug in the bed! _

_You constantly bite, the hoof that feeds you!_

_Who needs you? Not me!_

She then directs her words to Applejack, who is standing there as shocked as everypony else.

_I need you like a pain in the gut!_

_Oh yeah! And I need you like a kick in the butt!_

_You truly disgrace, the race that breeds you!_

_Who needs you? Not me!_

She then directs these next sets of hurtful words at Rarity and Rainbow Dash respectively.

_Who needs you? _

_You creepy crawly creature! You're ugly as sin! _

_Just a scraggly bag of skin_

_And who needs you?_

_Your wings your finest feature!_

_You're arrogant and a bore, draggin' your hooves around the floor!_

With these next lyrics Diego begins to voice his own opinion on twilights friends, family and teacher, having heard what happened from his mare friend. He directs these words at Fluttershy.

**Diego**

_Oh! She needs you like a rock on her toes!_

_And she needs you like a sawk on the nose!_

_We're shocked and appalled, by your behavior! _

**Twilight**

_Don't try being nice. 'Cause that won't save you!_

**Twilight and Diego**

_I'm/she's better off without you I can see! So who needs you? Not me/she!_

Shining Armor is now the victim here, with Diego and twilight directing their anger at him! He knows he has to try and make it up to twilight, but right now these two are only adding to the guilt.

**Twilight**

_I need you like a cold in July!_

**Diego**

_And she needs you like a punch in the eye!_

**Twilight and Diego**

_Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you!_

_Who needs you? Not me/she!_

These next words are strictly aimed at princess Celestia, by none other than...**DISCORD?!** But he appears to be speaking for all three of them.

**Discord**

_Twi needs you like she needs a disease!_

_Ho ho! And he needs you like the sun needs to freeze!_

_For quickness of mind, a rock out speeds you!_

_Who needs you? Not we!_

As of now everypony is speechless! Not just because of what they are hearing, but also because of the fact that discord is free as a bird now! How did this happen you may ask? Well you'll just have to wait until the end of the chapter to find out! And now every word sang by these three is aimed at the whole group! Minus Cadence who just arrived on the scene.

**Discord**

_Who needs you?_

_You cross-eyed, crazy critters!_

_You twitter and squawk!_

_And you're knock-kneed when you walk!_

**Twilight**

_And who needs you!_

_You flatfoot, four foot quitters!_

_You're bitter and you're mad, 'cause you're as ugly as your dad's!_

**Diego**

_Oh! I need you like I need some more teeth!(snarling)_

**Twilight**

_I lift a rock and find you underneath!_

**Discord**

_I'm deeply upset, by your demeanor!_

**Twilight**

_I know that I'm mean. But you're de-mean-or!_

**Twilight, Diego and Discord**

_No more unlikely friends could ever be!~_

**Twilight**

_The word is incompatibility!_

**Discord**

_Not only that, we don't get on you see!_

**All three for big finale**

_So who needs you?_

_Except the race that breeds you!_

_Who needs you?_

**Twilight**

_Not me!_

**Diego**

_Not me!_

**Twilight**

_Not me!_

**Discord**

_Not me!_

**Discord, Twilight and Diego**

_Not! Me!~~~_

With the song over, the three new friends walked to the nearest hotel that wasn't damaged by the invasion, to try and calm down long enough to get the wedding in order. Meanwhile back where the song took place, everypony who twilight sang those hurtful words to just stood there in stunned silence. Only one thought crossed their minds now. _'What have we done?'_ Cadence then asked the most appropriate question for such a scenario. "What the hayseed just happened while I was sleeping?!"

**Sorry for leaving you in the dark like this for now cadence, but this chapters done! Whew! Took me long enough.**

**Discord:I must say, this is coming along quite nicely. And Twilight, such rage. Such sorrow! It was a perfectly perfecto performance!**

**Twilight:I don't know about this...**

**Me:Do not worry twi. You'll end up forgiving them by the fourth or fifth chapter. Yup, yup, yup! **

**As for how Discord the living jigsaw puzzle over here was freed from his stone prison, it's really quite simple. The elements of harmony were the key to discords stone prison, and when twilight was heartbroken by those she loved most...there was no longer any harmony with the other elements and the element of magic. Which, in my opinion, is the strongest of the elements. And with the strongest element no longer living in harmony with the others, discord opened a communication link with twilight before he was freed, she told him everything, and they became very close friends while she dreamed. That's why she didn't attack him first chance she got. There! Now you know, and you believe it! Yup, Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yup!**

**But for now, this is SaurusRock625 signing off.**

**Once again, I own nothing except OC's! Thank you and goodnight! By the way, if anyone on YouTube is interested in turning this into something like what was done with bride of discord...go ahead rookies! As long as you get permission from me first. Feel free to ask in the reviews. I promise, I'll get to them ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting, adoption, wedding

**Hey everyone! SaurusRock625 here once again with a new chapter! Now I haven't gotten any reviews since I posted the first chapter. Is it because I'm still new, or is it that you don't like my story? Well I'll figure that out later. For now, here's a new chapter, and the songs "Always There" and"Bad Luck" from the land before time. Also you should know, that the Sharptooth will be making an appearance soon! But until then, read and review! Flames not tolerated! Also when Spike sings, he sounds like Spike from the land before time! You know, the one that's a spike tail!**

**Discord:Just a warning to all the readers, there will be mild amounts of blood and gore in this chapter, as well as mentioning of foal(child) abuse! So those of you with weak stomachs may want to not read that part of the chapter! Once again, SaurusRock625 does not own any of this at all! But if he did, I would have been married to princess Celestia, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash would have been our twin daughters, and littlefoot's mother would've survived the sharptooth attack! Now onto the story!**

*Blah* talking

*_Blah* thinking_

_*__Bad luck! When things go wrong, and you feel just like you're cursed!_* singing

Chapter 2

Meeting in an alley, adoption, and still in the wedding! At least I think we are...

As Twilight's entourage headed to the hotel a small, agony filled whimper caught her attention. They looked around some trying to find the cause of the sound. They were about to leave thinking it was a trick of the mind, when they saw Discord looking horrified at the inside of an alley. They followed him over to investigate the situation, and what they saw made their blood freeze in their veins. There at a dead end of the alley, was the broken, bloody body of a Pegasus filly, roughly about seven years old! She had a medium rust colored coat that was severely stained from all of the blood, with a purple wind blown mane and tail. She had no cutie mark, signifying that she is what most ponies would call a 'blank flank'. Also her wings looked to be underdeveloped.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight rushed over to the filly with tears filling her eyes. She then attempted to use her magic to slow the bleeding. She saw that there was a tiny rise and fall of the filly's chest signifying that she was breathing, albeit not deep enough! "Guys, we have to get Scootaloo to a hospital, right now! Come on!" Twilight was frantic at this point, so she didn't wait for them. But Diego, having wished something exciting would happen today felt he was to blame for this, and started hitting his head on the wall a good number of times full force! "WHEN WILL I **THINK** BEFORE I BARK?!"

Once they got to the hospital, they called for immediate assistance! The doctors and nurses wasted no time in getting the filly now known as scootaloo prepped for emergency surgery! The three of them tried all they could to wait patiently, but they couldn't. The three of them were far too worried for scootaloo's safety. By the time the head surgeon arrived to tell them the news, regarding scootaloo, there was a groove in the middle of the floor from Diego's pacing, Discord was trying, and failing to take a nap, and Twilight was a wreck!

The doctor then spoke up. "Are you the ones who brought the little filly here for treatment?" This doctor was a Unicorn stallion with a brown coat with a white crescent moon shaped birthmark over his left eye, a black Afro mane, and a spiky tail. He also has a scalpel as a cutie mark showing that he's a surgeon. This is doctor scalpel, head surgeon of canterlot hospital.

Twilight was the first to look up, but Discord answered the doctor knowing Twilight was emotionally unstable right now. His voice was laced with much concern. "Yes sir we did. How is she? Will she live?" then began the long list of problems before the news that all doctors stereotypically go through.

"Well it was quite dicey, and she almost flat-lined a few times. She had multiple broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung. She also was adorned with many lacerations, with a few arteries severed. These appeared to have been caused by broken beer bottles so the assailants were more than likely drunk. Also her wings seemed to be underdeveloped, but with a special magical surgery, and a pint of blood from a Pegasus with fully developed wings, we can insure that her wings grow to the right size that they should be for a foal her age. I could continue to build drama here, but I'll get to the point. Our doctors are some of the finest in equestria, and Scootaloo will make a full recovery in exactly two months time!"

When he said this three things happened. The first being that Discord let out a loud cheer and did a little jig, Diego let out a loud roar of happiness, and Twilight started crying happy tears. When they calmed down they were told that they could go and visit scootaloo. They were escorted by a nurse to room 104a, where they saw scootaloo lying awake on the hospital bed. As soon as they where in they saw that scootaloo had been crying.

"Scootaloo...hey what's wrong?" She looked up at Twilight with red, puffy eyes. "I was thinking about my dead mommy and daddy. Those ponies who did this to me told me that nopony would miss a flightless orphan filly like me..." Before she could explain further, she broke down crying anew. Seeing the distraught foal before them, Diego decided to tell a story of his family before him.

"Hey Scoots. Let me tell you a little story of my childhood. About...my own mama.

**Diego**

_When the sun went down_

_And everyone was sleeping._

_If I heard a sound_

_Like things around me creeping!_

_She would wrap her wings around me_

_And she'd say "don't be scared"_

_And I knew that I was safe because_

_She's always there._

Hearing Diego open up to scootaloo like this touched the draconequi's heart. Discord then began to sing, remembering his own dad, before he was killed in battle, protecting him.

**Discord**

_When the storms would come_

_And things would seem so bad_

_And I'd wanna cry_

_Almost_

_I'd listen to my dad_

_He promised that the rain would pass_

_The day would soon be fair_

_And I never was afraid because_

_He's always there_

**Twilight, Diego and Discord**

_Always there_

_Someone you can count on_

_To comfort you_

_Always there_

_Like a green, green valley_

_You can come home to_

As the three friends sang, twilight got into the bed, and curled herself around scootaloo, holding her close while being careful of her wounds. Trying to protect the filly from everything and nothing at the same time. As scoots listened to the song, she began seeing visions of a mare that looked just like her, and an earth pony stallion with the kindest most loving expression she had ever seen. She seemed as young as a newborn in this vision. Scootaloo then began to sing out about her memories to the ones in the room. Even the doctors and nurses who were listening in.

**Scootaloo**

_I remember now_

_Like it was yesterday_

_She would hold me close_

_And then I'd hear her say_

_"You know I'll never leave you..._

_You can find me everywhere_

_In the morning light, in the evening star_

_I'm always there"_

**Together**

_Always there_

_Someone you can count on_

_To comfort you_

_Always there_

_Like a green, green valley_

_You can come home to_

At this point twilight noticed that Diego, Discord, and Scootaloo had all fallen asleep. She thought it was adorable how Scootaloo sucked on her hoof in her sleep. It was then that she came to a decision that would change not only her life, but also Scootaloo's forever. She then gave the sleeping filly a kiss on the forehead. "Don't you worry Scootaloo. _...I'm always there." _The sleeping filly seemed to hear her, for she smiled a true smile in her sleep.

It was the middle of the next day when we find princess Celestia and her sister princess Luna were organizing the wedding. After Celestia explained what happened, Cadence was actually more understanding than they thought she would be...to shining armor, Twilight's parents and Spike at least. The others got the most severe tongue lashing ever!

But these ponies, Cadence and Luna included appeared to be having trouble with something called..."Bad luck?" Zecora was the one talking to princess Celestia about this. "Yes princess, what I say is true! What was said about invasions by changelings causing bad luck, was said by none other than you!" She spoke in the Zebracian rhyming speech. But the princess didn't budge on the matter.

"Zecora, I only wrote that as a prank in olden times! I don't believe in hexes, curses, jynxes or bad luck...HUH?!" She was surprised to see luna walk in with bandages on her nasal area. Zecora spoke up, and for once since her foalhood, did not rhyme. "Luna! What happened to your snout?" "I got it stuck in a nest of angry hornets..." When Luna was talking her voice was slightly nasaly because of the bandages around her nose. They then looked to see spike walking in with bandages wrapped around most of his tail. "What about spikes tail?" "Same thing..." When Zecora spoke to Celestia again she slipped back into her rhyming ways, while at the same time her voice held a disbelieving tone. "I know that I am not a duck, but YOU DONT CALL **THAT **BAD LUCK?!"

Celestia was shocked for a brief second but she then offered this as a rebuttle while leaning over, falling into a huge conveniently placed hornets nest and flying away from a swarm of angry hornets! "Nah. It could happen to anypony...WAUGH! OOF! (Angry buzzing) Huh? WAAAAAAAAH! LUNA, PREPARE AN EPIPEN! ...AAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else had gathered in the room and fluttershy calmed the hornets down. Fluttershy then said the word that activate the next song.(AN:When spike does his part, he sound like land before times spike when he sang.) "Please don't worry everypony. What is a bit of bad luck?"

(_**Piano solo and opening music**_)

**Zecora**

_If the mountain starts to blow its top _

_That's bad luck_

**Luna**

_If the rainwater falls and it just won't stop_

_That's bad luck_

**Shining Armor**

_Oof_

_If your hooves get caught in bubbling goo_

_And you're stuck no matter what ya do_

**Pinkie Pie**

_If a dragon sits on top of you_

**All**

_That's bad luck_

**Zecora**

"Hit it Spike!"

**Spike**

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_

**Cadence**

_If the bridge breaks down when you cross the creek_

_That's bad luck_

**Others**

_Bad luck_

**Fluttershy**

_If a bee leaves a boo boo on your beak_

_That's bad luck_

**Others**

_Bad luck_

**Zecora**

_When a big wind comes and blows and blows_

**Rainbow dash**

_And drops a rock right on your toes_

**Pinkie Pie**

_If a fuzzally bug flies up your nose_

**Others**

**(Covering their noses)**_that's bad luck_

**Spike**

_Ba-Ba-Ba..._

**Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Twilight's parents**

_Bad luck!_

_When things go wrong_

_And you feel just like you're cursed!_

**Spike**

_Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba..._

**Others**

_Bad luck!_

**Fluttershy**

_It could get better_

**Celestia**

_Yeah but it's gonna get worst first_

**Applejack**

_When an earthshake scrunches up your home_

_That's bad luck!_

**Velvet and her husband**

_Bad luck!_

**Rarity**

_When a sharptooth finds you all alone_

_That's bad luck!_

**Cadence and Luna**

_Bad luck!_

**Zecora**

_When he chases you into the stream_

**Rainbow Dash**

_And your mouth won't work_

_When you try to scream_

**Fluttershy**

_And your stuck in the middle of a very scary dream..._

**All**

_Aaaaaaaahh!_

_That's bad luck!_

**Spike**

_Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba_

**All**

_Bad luck!_

**Spike**

_Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba_

**All**

_That's bad luck!_

**Spike**

_**BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA**_

**Mane five**

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Luck!_

**(Ending music and drum solo)**

Just then they heard a voice coming from the door. "Uh...am I interrupting something?" Everypony turned to see Diego standing in the doorway. But the look in his eyes was more that of a caring father, than an angry predator.

"Not at all Diego. Can I help you with something?" Princess Celestia asked looking kinda confused.

"Diego then began to tell everypony in the room about what he, twilight, and discord found out yesterday. Everything from finding Scootaloo left for dead in the alley, to her being an orphan. And when he was finished, there wasn't a single dry eye in the room. Even the ever stoic Zecora was bawling her eyes out!

"Why didn't the squirt ever tell me?" Rainbow dash asked sniffling a little.

Applejack was too busy crying to say anything. To her family was to important to simply let go, or lose.

And Rarity, once again, was being a drama queen. "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst! Possible! THING!"

Fluttershy was too busy sobbing to say anything, and pinkie was trying to comfort her, but she was also crying just as hard! And her color grayed somewhat, her mane and tail also comepletely deflated in her sorrow.

Princess Luna voiced her sympathy. "Oh my...this is something I would not wish on even my worst enemy."

"Yes well, that's why I'm here! Twilight wanted me to ask for adoption papers for Scootaloo. She would be her mother, and I her father. Please...I don't care if we are forever banned from this wedding, or even being wed at all! But please, if not for us, then do it for Scoots!"

The princesses could tell from his words that Diego's actions are sincere. But they also saw that he truly wanted to marry Twillight one day. And so decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Now who said you two weren't allowed at the wedding? Shiny still needs his best mare. And I was hoping you would be the storyteller at the reception?" Princess Cadence said/asked with a smirk.

Diego was taken aback by this, but was happy about it nonetheless! "We will be there!" His smile then turned into a frown. "But what about Scootaloo? I don't want her to be alone..."

Princess Celestia spoke up. "Well, I believe I can get the necessary paperwork complete! All I need is yours and Twilight Sparkles signatures. Since we are short on time as it is, you may sign for Twilight in her stead."

A huge grin made it's way to Diego's face, and everyone was instantly cheered up at what they heard from the Dino Pony! "Of coarse! Thank you Princess! I shall protect them both with my life!"

Everypony burst into cheers! Applejack tossed her hat in the air and did a little jig, Rainbow Dash flew up so fast yelling "YEAH-HA-HA-HA!" That she flew straight into the roof! Pinkie's main and tail went back to normal with a squeaky poof! And rarity began taking Diego's measurements!

"Oh this is wonderful! Scootaloo will be so happy to hear this!" Fluttershy said uncharictaristically loud!

And with that, they went to get the papers filled out! Unaware of the adventures they were about to face.

**And there ends another chapter! I tell ya folks, I got writers block a few times, but I managed! And, I cannot tell a lie. That's all for now! But tune in next time for the wedding and the reception. And feel free to leave your thoughts on how this story is so far in the reviews! Please remember to read and review! If you do, you get a free tree star! (Holds up a bunch of tree stars) Thank you all and goodnight! Once again I don't own anything pertaining to the land before time, or my little pony friendship is magic! Only OC's!**


	3. Chapter 3: Call of The Lone Dinosaur

**Gather friends...and listen again to our legend... Sorry! I just had to pull a Turaga Vakama moment there! Don't own bionicle either, so don't ask! Well! Here's the newest chapter of Prehistoric Hero! At the reception, prepare to here about, THE LONE DINOSAUR! And now, onto the story!**

*Blah* someone talking

_*Blah* someone thinking/flashback_

_*Dinosaur*_ somepony singing

**Chapter 3: Tale of The Lone Dinosaur**

The wedding was now totally complete, and underway! All of the mane five were standing at the altar waiting for Cadence, while Twilight stood next to her brother as best mare. Diego and Discord were right next to Twilight as Shining's grooms colts.

"You know, I can understand why the changeling queen wanted to marry you, but how in the wide wide world of equestria did you manage to get a princess to agree to be your wife?!" Twilight asked her brother, a confused look on her face. Diego and Discord seemed to agree with her.

"Because I told her she wouldn't just be getting a husband; she'd also be getting a great sister." The look on Shining Armors face was one of pride.

Twilight thought about this, before she let out a laugh and smiled.

The choir of birds began to play 'here comes the bride' and The CMC skipped down the aisle while throwing flower petals. Princess Cadence walked down the aisle to her soon to be husband. She stood next to him with her bridesmares at her side.

Princess Celestia then began the ceremony. "Fillies and Gentlecolts. We are gathered here to join in marriage Captain Shining Armor, and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"Oh please, just Cadence is fine." Cadence said with a small chuckle.

Celestia merely smiled and nodded. "Princess Cadence, do you take Shining Armor, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Cadence smiled. "I do!"

Celestia then turned to the groom. "And do you, Captain Shining Armor, take Princess Cadence, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, as princess of equestria, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The moment princess Celestia said that, the bride and groom kissed eachother on the lips.

Princess Celestia turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, that's your cue!"

Rainbow then flew out the window so fast, her dress came off. She then performed her signature sonic rain-boom! "BEST! WEDDING! EVER!"

*****The Reception*****

The reception was now in full swing. Everypony, higher social status and not were socializing with eachother. The bride and groom have already cut the cake and opened the gifts. Suddenly Pinkie popped up from behind the DJ station. "Let's get this party started!" She yelled while pulling up her good friend DJ Pon-3 from behind the turntables!

She then tossed the microphone to Twilight, and she began to sing the song 'Love is in Bloom.'

Meanwhile Diego was over at the catering table having a drink of apple family cider. Currently he was watching Scootaloo while she played with her friends. There were a few differences to Scootaloo's physical appearance. Her wings had changed from tiny chicken wings to long leathery wings like her dads. Her wingspan was now a good four feet. And best of all, Scoots can now fly!

Diego then began to get lost in his memories, remembering his new daughters reaction to being adopted.

_Flashback_

_Diego began walking back to the hospital after filling out the paperwork. It wasn't that long of a walk, as he was soon at Scootaloo's hospital room. He knocked on the door, and heard twilight tell him to come in._

_When he came in, he smiled at what he saw. Scootaloo was taking a nap, snuggled up to Twilight, still sucking her hoof. Twi had her front hooves gently wrapped around Scootaloo in a warm, motherly embrace. And Discord for one of the few times in his life wasn't making chaos._

_"So, how'd it go? Did they give you the form?" Twilight asked holding the sleeping filly closer to herself. Diego just walked over with a smile on his face. "They did me one better. They let us adopt Scootaloo, __**and**__, the three of us are in the wedding! Twilight, you are once again Shining Armors best mare, Discord and I are groomscolts. But I'm also the story teller at the reception!" _

_When Twilight heard this, and fears the form(which she did like three times) she broke out into the biggest smile you'd see on anypony! She then used her magic and to bring her coltfriend to her, and kissed him right on the lips! That was the time when Scootaloo woke up._

_"Oh gag!" Apparently scoots is at that age where she thinks romance is gross. But then she saw Twilight and Diego looking at her like a mom and dad would there child. A look that says 'I'm always there for you.' This got her curious._

_"Um...why are you guys looking at me like that? You aren't my mom and dad, I'm an orphan. ...Aren't I?" Twilight used her magic to hand the form to Scootaloo, and told her to read it. When she did, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates! _

_Name: Scootaloo Sparkle Hunter_

_Species: Pegasus Pony_

_Age: Seven Years_

_Date of Birth: 12/20/2007_

_'I, Diego Hunter, hereby agree to the adoption of the filly Scootaloo. I agree to raise her as my own, and provide for all of her needs. Food, shelter, schooling, medical etc._

_As such we hereby swear to raise this filly as if she were our own. What's ours, is hers._

_Parents/Legal Guardians: Diego Hunter(dad)_

_Twilight Sparkle(mom)_

_Scootaloo saw the princesses signiture and official seal, showing that this was a legal document. A few of her tears dropped onto the paper, and she looked up at her new parents with a smile and teary eyes._

_Twilight opened her arms wide, as did Diego. "Come here and give mommy and daddy a big hug, my little filly!" _

_Finally, the dam broke, and Scootaloo hugged her new parents as hard as she could, crying in happiness! Her parents each wrapped a forehoof around the filly, and Diego wrapped his wings around the two most important things in his life._

_Next to them Discord actually shed a tear. He slowly wiped it away, silently hoping no one saw it. But he was wrong._

_"Hey! Saw that tough guy!" Twilight said smugly. Discord began to sputter in denial, before conceding defeat. "Okay, okay! So I'm not made of stone!"_

Flashback end

And so, Diego donated a pint of his blood for the magic surgery, which in turn, changed Scootaloo's wings into pteranodon wings. He was broken from his musings when he heard Princess Cadence.

"And now everypony, we would like to request Diego to come up here and tell us a story from the past." She said with a hint of excitement.

Diego picked up his daughter and brought her with him to the stage. "Well, I'm gonna need my daughters help to tell the story. What we're gonna tell you, is the legend of The Lone Dinosaur!

**Diego**

_Long ago, on a mountain top_

_A mighty egg was laid!_

_Burned by the light of the circle bright_

_And cooled by the forest shade!_

_Then one stormy evening_

_When the icy rain did pour,_

_Out of the egg appeared the leg,_

_Of The Lone Dinosaur!_

The crowd was quite fascinated by the story in song form. It was quite obvious everypony wanted to know more. Scootaloo decide to take it from here.

**Scootaloo**

_His neck was long and limber,_

_His shoulders broad and lean!_

_His eye was as high _

_As the morning sky,_

_And his vision it was keen!_

_He wandered strong and silent_

_Across the valley floor!_

_And everybody called him,_

_The Lone Dinosaur!_

**Diego and Scootaloo**

_Dinosaur!~_

_His tail was swift as lightning!_

_Dinosaur~_

_His heart was brave and pure!_

_Dinosaur~_

**Diego**

_Whenever times were frightening,_

_Call his name and he'd be there for sure!_

_Lone Dinosaur~_

**Scootaloo**

_One day when he was roaming,_

_Alone out in the west_

_A vicious pack of sharpteeth came and gobbled up his nest!_

_He tracked that pack of varmints_

_And fought them by the score!_

_He left 'em lying toothless..._

**Applebloom**

_Toothless..._

**Scootaloo**

_And he gave a mighty roar!~_

**CMC**

_Dinosaur~_

**Diego**

_He promised his protection!_

**CMC**

_Dinosaur~_

**Diego**

_To the helpless and the poor!_

**CMC**

_Dinosaur~_

**Diego**

_Whenever there was danger,_

_They'd never be defenseless anymore!_

_This he swore!_

_The Lone Dinosaur~_

**CMC**

_Dinosaur~_

**Applebloom**

_His tail is swift as lightnin'!_

**CMC**

_Dinosaur~_

**Sweetie Belle**

_His heart is brave and pure!_

**CMC**

_Dinosaur~_

**Scootaloo**

_Whenever times are frightening,_

_He'll be there to fight the carnivore!_

**Diego**

_The Lone~~_

_Dinosaur~~~_

**Diego and CMC**

_Yeehaa!_

When they were done with the song, everypony stomped their hooves in approval! The father and daughter made their way to twilight who is speaking with her brother. As soon as she saw her coltfriend and daughter, she kissed Diego, and hugged her daughter close.

The three just stayed together for the rest of the reception. Each one thinking of the many happy years to come.

**Okay that's all for the canterlot wedding portion of this story. Now the rest of it is going to be all adventures that I create. And the Sharptooth will be coming in soon. But I'm gonna take a small break from this story to finish up my story 'The Phantom Before Christmas.' Until then Peace! We out!**

**Read and Review! No flames!**


End file.
